


Solidarity

by albert_al, oops (albert_al)



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Gen, Hetalia, transtalia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 08:08:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18890605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/albert_al/pseuds/albert_al, https://archiveofourown.org/users/albert_al/pseuds/oops
Summary: ‘Maybe they are like me…’Anya’s heart raced at the thought.‘Maybe…’





	Solidarity

Anya noticed them right away, and they noticed her.

She had been sweeping outside, clearing the leaves, tending to the small herb garden, and doing her other daily chores.

  
It had been like any other day, doing her chores alone and watching the other children play from a distance.

Eyeing the girls with both awe and envy.  
When she spotted a new face among the village children.

They were strange, not at all like the others and, they sat all alone.  
Maybe that was why she felt such a connection to them.

  
Their eyes met.  
The strange newcomer smiled and waved.

Anya squeaked in fright and ran back inside.

  
-  
She came back again the very next day, doing the same chores.

And there they were again, sitting by themselves.

Anya suddenly felt very shy just watching them.

A thought came to her, a wild thought that just wouldn’t go away.

  
_‘Maybe they are like me…’_  
Anya’s heart raced at the thought, it seemed impossible, like a fantasy. A dream.

_‘Maybe…’_

Oh god, they were waving to her again.

Anya awkwardly waved back, trying to mask blush creeping into her face.

  
Suddenly, the stranger stood up, and to both her delight and horror walked in her direction.

“Hello”  
They greeted her, not seeming to notice the awkwardness.

“Hh-hi”  
Anya stuttered, taking a step back.  
She stared at the ground sheepishly, not quite knowing what to say.

  
She backed up a bit and put her broom aside, preparing to bolt for the door at any moment.

She had been dreaming and anticipating a moment like this for a long time.

So she hadn’t really planned this far ahead.

“Do you want to-”  
Anya backed up and yelped as she tripped over a loose stone and landed on the ground.

She braced herself for what would happen next, cursing her clumsiness.   
To her surprise, the stranger did not laugh.

“Are you okay?”  
They cried, seeming genuinely concerned.

Anya stared up at them with wide eyes and nodded.

“Are you sure you're alright?”

They stranger asks again, as they extend their hand.  
Anya takes it and stands up.

“Do you want to go out and play?”.

Anya smiled, not hesitating for a second.

 

“Yes”

 

That stranger was Eliza, and they would become her best friend in the world.

**Author's Note:**

> Kind of a continuation of "Wings" I kind of just wanted to write one I guess. sorry if it's awkward and cheesy, I just wanted them to be happy ya know?  
> And yes Eliza is also trans! don't know if I made it clear enough but... yeah.


End file.
